Code: Past
by Li-Chan Mareta
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka dan Gakupo harus menjadi seorang Lyoko Warrior? Ini dia Vocaloid crossover Code Lyoko!
1. Chapter 1

Li: hai minna! Saya balik lagi neh! (padahal cerita sebelumnya samasekali blm dilanjutin)

Len: Bah! Author pemalas!

Li: Biarin! Sifatku ya sifatku! Bwek

Rin: Hae cape deh. Nah author, cerita yg ini tentang apa?

Li: yah bisa kalian liat di ceritanya kan? Gak usah nanya! Disclaimer!

Rin&Len: Щ( Д Щ)

**Li-Chan tidak memiliki Vocaloid, tapi cerita ini miliknya.**

Li: ok! Kalian baik dehhh(?)

Miku: loh aku pemeran utama gak dapet bicara?

Warning!: mungkin typo, aneh bin gaje, OC saya masuk, crossover Vocaloid dengan Code Lyoko. GSGB (gak suka gak usah baca)

* * *

><p><strong>Code: Past <strong> **Li-Chan Mareta**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

Halo! Aku Miku. Seorang gadis SMA yang tidak terlalu jelek dan tidak terlalu cantik. Rambut diikat twin tails. Kau sudah tau aku siapa kan? Gak usah diperkenalkan lagi kalau begitu. (galaknya…)

Hari ini aku sedang belajar Matematika di kelasku. Setiap hari Selasa (ceritanya hari ini Selasa), Matematika adalah tanda bahwa sebentar lagi kami sekelas akan pulang (maksudnya pelajaran terakhir). Habis Matematika selesai, aku piket kelas. Tak kuduga aku akan satu kelompok piket dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka adalah Rin Kagami, Luka Megurine, Len Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, dan Kaito Shion (buset ngasal banget yak umurnya).

Rin itu cewek yang bisa dibilang cantik. Banyak yang menyukainya disekolah ini. Tapi, aku tak tau siapa yang disukainya. Rambutnya honey blonde, pakai pita besar dikepalanya.

Luka juga, dia sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang terurai panjang kebawah. Luka sangat pintar Bahasa Inggris, sama dengan Rin. Gadis yang tampangnya dewasa tapi masih kayak anak kecil sifatnya.

Len. Aku sedikit meragukannya kalau ia menyukai Rin. Len cowok ganteng namun pinter(?). Kau tau, tatapannya pada Rin sangat berbeda! ≥□≤. Dan boleh kubilang ia sangat mirip dengan Rin. Rambut blonde diikat kecil.

Gakupo. Hm, entah mengapa ia dan Len bisa aku ragukan. Menurutku, Gakupo menyukai Luka. Gakupo ini orangnya aneh dan terkadang menjadi lebih aneh kalau ia dan Len digabung(?). Rambutnya mungkin sepanjang rambutku. Tapi ia ikat satu kebelakang.

Kaito. Kaito. Kaito. Dia sangat keren sebagai seorang cowok (lah?). Aku mungkin salah satu dari ratusan perempuan yang menggemarinya. Aku tak menyangka dapat bersahabat dengannya hanya karena sama-sama terlambat ke kelas.

"Miku! Jangan bengong kalau gak mau piket!" seru seorang perempuan yang ternyata Rin, menggoyah lamunanku. Seketika aku tersadar dan melihat bahwa kelas sekarang hanya terisi oleh regu piket hari ini.

"E,eh… udah pulang? Aku gak denger bunyi bel pulang…" kataku dengan gaya seperti 'perempuan yang lugu'.

"Hae, kupingmu masih OFF kali. Dah cepetan nyapu sama ngelap jendela sana." Suruh Rin. Ah, apa aku lupa bilang? Rin itu sangat keibuan. Kalau begini, aku seperti Cinderella yang disuruh Ibu Tiri. "Oke, aku ambil sapu dulu dibawah." Kataku sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Rin hanya mendengus.

Saat keluar dari kelas untuk mencari sapu, di tengah tangga, aku melihat Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito sedang bermain perang-perangan. Len memegang lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya kepada Gakupo sambil berkata 'Panah Laser!' berulang kali. Kaito memegang tongkat bendera Pramuka tanpa bendera, mengarahkannya kepada Gakupo juga. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. _Sepertinya seru, aku hampiri saja._

"Hei! Kalian perang apaan sih? Taruhan yang kalah yang piket ya?" sapaku pada mereka. Aku memang agak males piket.

"Oh, Miku. Bukan, bukan! Masa' kau gak tau?" respon Len saat ia berhenti bermain.

"Eh, memangnya apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Code Lyoko! Kau gak tau? Aku sedang menjadi Odd. Kaito jadi Ulrich. Dan Gakupo menjadi black William." Jawab Len. Ooh, ingat aku.

"Ooh! Iya aku ingat! Aku juga suka Code Lyoko. Aku ikut kalian sebagai Yumi dong! Aku bawa kipas nih!" pintaku dengan teriak dan sambil mengambil 2 kipas yang entah sejak kapan ada di saku ku.

Dan kami pun berperang melawan Gakupo! Yeah! (ni cerita gimana sih)

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang sifatnya keibuan.

"Hei! Bisakah kalian tidak bermain sementara aku dan Luka sedang **mengepel**?" pinta Rin dengan nada yang tinggi dan menekan kata 'mengepel'. Segera aku, dan Trio cowok merinding dan berkata "Maafkan kami, yang mulia(?)." Len dan Gakupo kabur duluan ke atas. Sedangkan aku dan Kaito kebawah mencari sapu.

"Kaito, lebih baik kita tidak main-main lagi…" kataku memberanikan diri berbicara padanya.

"Iya… aku agak takut sama Rin…" katanya sambil memasang wajah geli. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Tak terasa kami sudah menemukan 2 sapu di gudang bawah. Tanpa memikirkan yang lain, segera kami ambil sapu itu dan kembali ke kelas.

Tapi saat menaiki tangga…

"Eh…" respon kami berdua setelah melihat hal aneh di tengah tangga.

"Cermin apa ini…?" tanyaku dan Kaito setelah melihat sebuah cermin yang seharusnya tak ada disini sebelumnya.

"Eh, bukankah tadi saat bermain disini, tak ada cermin ini?" gumam Kaito kebingungan. Aku pun tak dapat menjawabnya.

Cermin itu sangat besar. Seukuran dinding di tangga itu. Kira-kira tingginya 5 meter dari atas ke bawah, dan 7 meter dari samping kanan ke kiri.

"Hei, kalian jangan bengong dong! Cepetan nyapunya, Rin marah lagi lho." Sela Len yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas tangga. "Lho, masih mau aku marahin ya? Cepat nyapu sanaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Rin dari atas tangga juga yang menghancurkan kebingungan kami.

"Eh, Len, Rin! Kau tau cermin apa ini?" tanyaku menghiraukan perkataan mereka sambil menunjuk cermin itu dan menghadap ke mereka berdua.

Rin dan Len turun untuk melihat cermin itu.

"Heh? Sejak kapan cermin ini ada disini?" Tanya mereka berdua berbarengan.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba lagi, Luka dan Gakupo muncul diatas tangga.

"Lho, cermin apa ini?" respon Luka saat melihat cermin itu dan langsung turun menghampiri kami. Begitu juga Gakupo.

Tak kuduga, ternyata cermin ini sangat lebar (lah tadi bukannya udah ditulis ya?)! Kaito, aku, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Luka berbaris didepan cermin itu. Kaito dipaling kanan, dan berujung di Luka yang berdiri di sisi paling kiri cermin.

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap…

Aku terserap ke dalam cermin itu…

Mereka juga…

Tiba-tiba aku terbang…

Di sebuah pusaran yang besar… (?)

Dan…

Dan…

.

.

.

(bentar, minum dulu…)

.

.

.

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh!

"Auw, ini dimana?" tanyaku histeris karena ketakutan. "Rin? Kaito? Len? Luka? Gakupo? Kalian dimana?" teriakku sambil meringis kesakitan karena jatuh tadi.

"Miku! Aku disini!" teriak Luka dari belakang sebuah batu di sebelahku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ah, Luka, kau tak apa-apa? Dimana yang lainnya?" tanyaku sambil memegang tubuhnya yang lemas karena jatuh. "Iya. Aku tidak tau yang lainnya dimana…" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba dari batu besar sebelah Luka, terdengar suara rintihan seorang perempuan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rin.

"Ukh! Aku disini…" ringis Rin. Aku dan Luka menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rin?" tanya Luka. "Aku tak apa-apa. Makasih." jawab Rin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hm, baiklah, ayo kita cari para lelaki gila itu!" kataku. Luka dan Rin merespon untuk mencari yang lain.

Tapi bukannya kami yang mencari, mereka malah menemukan kami…

Kami melihat Gakupo berlari menghampiri kami.

"Hosh hosh… Kalian jangan kesana! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" suruh Gakupo yang kecapekan lari. Aku, Luka dan Rin bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dari tadi emang kami pengen pergi dari sini." Kataku sok.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Len dan Kaito muncul. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit.

"Hah, hah… e,eh sepertinya kita lagi di dunia lain deh…" kata Kaito ngos-ngosan.

"Iya…lebih baik kita pergi saja yuk…" kata Len sambil tersenyum pucat.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Rin.

"…" mereka bertiga diam.

"Hei! Ada ap-…" teriakkanku terpotong karena ada sebuah serangan laser yang hampir mengenai kakiku. Saat aku melihat siapa pemilik laser itu, aku pun kaget setengah mati!

"I, itu kan…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Li: yak itulah awal cerita ini!<p>

Miku: hm, ada apaan itu? *penasaran*

Li: kau pasti tau di chapter berikut! ≥ ●

Miku: oke oke (*jeritan hati* ni author pelit ngasih tau!)

Li: nah, gimana ceritanya? Bagus atau gaje atau jelek? Kalau gitu saya minta kritik dan saran! Oh iya, bagi yang belum tau apa itu Code Lyoko, bisa lihat di Wikipedia untuk informasi atau di YouTube untuk menonton salah satu episodenya. Kalau di TV, pernah ada di Cartoon Network, dan kalau di TV Indonesia yang biasa, bisa lihat di SpaceToon Senin-Minggu pukul 12.40 WIB, dan Senin-Jum'at pukul 18.20 WIB. Nah jadi promosi kan…

Miku: panjang banget ngomongnya… ok, R&R ya! Biar ceritanya cepet lanjuut!

Li: iya, R&R nya… dan maaf kalo chapie ini sedikit.

Ah, ketinggalan! Ini aku kasih tau ya, untuk pengenalan sedikit tentang apa itu Code Lyoko.

Lyoko= adalah sebuah dunia virtual atau game yang dibuat oleh Franz Hopper. Seseorang yang dipilih atau memang berkaitan dengan Lyoko, dapat memasuki dunia tersebut dengan ditransfer melalui scanner yang diprogram oleh super computer.

Lyoko Warrior= sebutan bagi para orang yang dapat memasuki Lyoko. Seperti Aelita Schaeffer/Stones di Lyoko tugasnya menonaktifkan menara, Ulrich Stern di Lyoko sebagai Samurai bertugas melindungi Aelita, senjata pedang, Odd Della Robbia di Lyoko sebagai Cat bertugas melindungi Aelita, senjata panah laser, dan Yumi Ishiyama di Lyoko sebagai Shoujo Samurai bertugas melindungi Aelita, senjata kipas.

Nah, itu dia sepenggal pengenalan dari Code Lyoko. Carilah informasi lebih lengkap lainnya tentang Code Lyoko, agar kalian mengerti dan lebih menyukai Code Lyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Li: OwO lama tak jumpa minna~ tak terasa saya hiatus lebih dari dua bulan OwO"

Miku: tak terasa? Hebat kau author.

Li: ngomong apa sih? Wah reviewnya banyak juga ya.. hehe makasih yaaa~~ *terharu

Miku: udah ah jangan lebay, cepet masuk cerita! *maksa

Li: DISCALIMER~

Miku: HADOH! **Li-nyan tidak mempunyai Vocaloid maupun Code Lyoko. Tapi fiction ini 99% miliknya!**

Li: 'Li-nyan'? ah ya! Di chapter ini, OC kumuncul!

Miku: gak keanehan itu nama? :U

Warning!: mungkin typo, aneh bin gaje, OC saya masuk, crossover Vocaloid dengan Code Lyoko. GSGB (gak suka gak usah baca)

* * *

><p><strong>Code: Past © Li-Chan Mareta<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV<strong>

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengan mereka. Semua sudah kuatur. Sekarang hanya tinggal berharap saja agar mereka dapat menerima permintaanku.

_Transfer success. _

Begitulah tulisan yang ada di layar supercomputer ku.

Memanggil 6 orang sekaligus, mungkin lebih baik.

_Flashback~_

'_Tlit tlit tlit'_

Di kelas pelajaran Biologi, alarm dari laptopku berbunyi. Segera aku membukanya dan melihat bahwa ada menara yang aktif. Tapi, hal aneh yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya, menara yang aktif bukanlah hanya satu, melainkan 4 menara! Xana pasti sudah gila. Aku bisa membayangkan berapa banyak monster-monster dalam 1 menara di kali 4.

Lalu, dengan kemampuanku yang haya bisa menonaktifkan satu menara, dan tanpa bantuan siapa pun, bagaimana bisa ketigabelas sisa menara itu dinonaktifkan?

.

.

Transporter!

Disaat aku sudah hampir menemukan jalan keluar, ibu Hertz menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Arianna Schaeffer, mengapa anda bermain game di laptop anda pada saat jam pelajaran?" katanya.

"Um, maaf Bu. Tapi, nama saya yang benar itu Arianna Yvanna ." Ralatku. Semua guru disini sering memanggilku dengan nama Schaeffer.

.

Skip time.

.

**Di pabrik…**

Jujur, aku masih bingung mengapa Xana dapat / ingin menyerang dengan 4 menara yang aktif. Dampak dari yang ia lakukan masih belum kuketahui. Menggunakan transporter, aku bisa memanggil para Lyoko Warrior dari tempat yang berbeda. Yang akan kupanggil mungkin Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sissi dan William, tapi kan mereka sudah tidak ada. (hah Sissi Lyoko Warrior? *slapped)

Saat aku sedang mencari data tentang para Lyoko Warrior, aku menemukan sebuah data- data lain yang sangat aneh namun kumengerti. Yang kutemukan di data tersebut adalah 'orang-orang' itu!

Tapi, siapakah sebenarnya orang-orang itu? Aku harap mereka mengerti dengan kejadian ini.

_End flashback~_

Ya, mereka harus sudah siap. Aku yakin mereka mengerti dan dapat melakukannya. Walaupun aku tak tau siapa mereka yang sebenarnya.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut twin tails dan teman-temannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Mereka ingin keluar dari tempat yang aneh ini. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah serangan laser menghampiri mereka dan berhasil membuat mereka semua terdiam karena kaget.

"I, itu kan…" kata gadis berambut twin tails itu gelagapan sambil melihat pemilik dari serangan laser tersebut. Ternyata pemilik dari serangan laser tadi adalah…

"Monster Krab!"

**Miku's POV**

"Monster Krab!" seruku. Mungkin tampangku seperti \(OДO)/

Apa-apaan ini? Cermin gak jelas, jatuh ditempat yang aneh, dan sekarang ada Monster Krab yang menembakkan senjata lasernya tanpa peduli siapa didepannya!

Tunggu… Monster Krab? Berarti sekarang aku sedang di…

"Len! Apa kau pikir kita sedang ada di Lyoko?" tanyaku sambil siap-siap ingin menyerang membabi buta (?) ke Monster itu.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu! Tapi, gimana cara kita keluar, dan menghancurkan Monster itu?" jawabnya. Aduh, aku bingung!

"Kalau kita benar-benar ada di Lyoko, dan Monster Krab Xana ini ada, berarti ada menara yang aktif!" sergah Kaito.

"H-Hah? Yang benar saja! Jadi, kita harus melakukan apa?" tanya Rin.

"Menghabisi Monster Xana," kata Luka.

"Dan menonaktifkan menara!" tambah Gakupo.

"…"

Dan kami pun sejenak melupakan keberadaan Monster Krab.

"Hm, baiklah, jadi, mula-mula kita harus menghabisi satu Monster Krab, lalu kita menuju menara yang aktif, dan menonaktifkan menara!" usulku.

"Nah, pertama, dengan apa kita bisa menghabisi monster itu?. Kedua, apakah kita harus berpencar untuk mencari menara yang aktif? Karena disini ada lebih dari satu menara yang tersebar. Ketiga, siapakah yang akan menonaktifkan menara? Dan keempat, apa kita bisa melakukannya?" tanya Rin panjang lebar. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasannya tadi, kami semua menjadi lebih bingung. Keheningan pun terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan 2 kipas yang entah berentah ada di saku rok ku. Ku raba bagian saku rok, dan ternyata masih ada! Kalau begini…

"E,eh… sepertinya aku bisa menjawab salah satu pertanyaanmu, Rin-chan…"

**Rin's POV**

Rencana telah disiapkan. Kami ber-enam sedang melaksanakannya.

Miku dan Gakupo pergi kearah yang dekat dengan Monster Krab. Aku, Len, Luka, dan Kaito masing-masing pergi ke menara yang tersebar.

Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau kami semua tidak bisa menonaktif kan menara?

"Miku, cepat serang!" teriak Len yang berdiri di salah satu menara yang dekat dengan Miku. Miku mengangguk sebagai respon.

Yah kuharap mereka cepat menyelesaikannya.

**Miku's POV**

Oke, ini agak gila. Tak mungkin bisa aku memenangkan pertempuran antara Monster berkaki empat nan tinggi itu. Ini pasti mimpi! Tak mungkin aku ada di sebuah dunia yang sering kutonton di TV!

Semoga saat aku selesai menghantamnya dengan kipas ini, aku terbangun dari mimpi tak indah ini.

Saat aku sedang bersiap melempar kipas ini, suara Len menghantamku. "Miku, cepat serang!" teriaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Gakupo sebagai pelindungku memberi tanda 'siap!'. Akupun segera mengatur posisiku.

"Heaah!" _suuuuut…_ suara lemparan kipasnya melambung. Dan ternyata… meleset!

"Aah! Sial!" erangku. Bagaimana bisa lemparan seorang Miku Hatsune tak tepat sasaran! (lu kan bukan Yumi ._.)

"Kita serang lewat jarak dekat!" perintah Gakupo. Akhirnya aku dan dia berlari mendekati Krab itu.

Tapi tak diduga, Gakupo yang maju perlahan malah terkena serangan dan menghilang! Tubuhnya seakan menghilang satu-per-satu bagian menjadi serpihan.

"Gakupo!" teriakku ketakutan melihatnya sudah tidak ada. Karena kesal kulempar kipas yang ada di tanganku, dan tepat mengenai mata dari Krab itu.

"Gakupo? Gakupo kemana kau?" teriakku lagi sembari mengambil kipasku. Teriakan ku ternyata membuat Kaito, Len dan Luka menghampiriku.

"Kemana perginya Gakupo?" tanya Luka dan Kaito berbarengan. Aku hanya menggeleng kepala tanda tak tau.

"Mungkin, sama seperti yang sering kita lihat, kalau seorang dari Lyoko yang mati saat disini, mereka akan tiba diruang scanner kan?" Len berkata.

"Ta, tapi, kita kan datang bukan berasal dari scanner. Jadi tak mungkin kita akan menuju scanner saat kita mati disini." Jelasku.

"Tidak, kalau ini benar benar Lyoko, kita akan menuju scanner saat mati. Tapi kalau ini bukan Lyoko, aku tidak tau." Jelas Luka.

"Jadi? Kemana perginya Gakupo?" tanya kami ber-empat.

"…"

Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi aku bilang ber-empat? Kalau hanya Gakupo yang hilang, sisa ber-lima kan? Dimana…

"Dimana Rin?" belum selesai aku berpikir, Len sudah mengakhirinya.

"Rin? Rin sia… AH IYA! Ia mencari menara yang aktif!" Kaito mengingat. Dan ternyata kami semua melupakan tugas Rin…

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari dia!" sergah Luka. Dan kami pun berpencar.

Dan lagi lagi bukannya kami yang mencarinya, malah dia yang datang.

"Hei! Aku menemukan menara yang aktif! Ikuti aku!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku, Luka, Len dan Kaito hanya bisa memasang wajah ==;.

Sembari mengikuti, aku berlari dan melihat ke sekeliling. _Rasanya ini benar benar Lyoko. Bebatuan bebatuan, awan yang jarang, dan hawa yang sunyi, seperti di sektor Mountains._ Pikirku.

"Ini dia!" teriakan Rin menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Rin menunjukkan sebuah bangunan menara besar yang ujung menara tsb berwarna merah. Ini menara yang aktif.

"Di Code Lyoko, semua Lyoko Warrior bisa masuk kedalam menara, tapi hanya 1 yang dapat menonaktifkannya yaitu Aelita. Dan diantara kita, siapa yang menjadi 'Aelita'?" tanya Kaito.

"Apa menjadi 'Aelita' itu berpengaruh pada jenis kelamin? Kalau tidak itu berlaku pada kita semua, dan , dan jika iya itu berlaku pada aku, Rin, dan Miku." Jelas Luka. Yah aku pikir sih, benar juga ya.

"Mungkin ini berlaku kepada Rin," dan sepatah kata meluncur dari mulut Len, membuat kami bingung.

"Eh, kenapa aku? Itu belum jelas kan?" tanya Rin. Kaito dan Luka mengangguk, sementara aku berpikir, Len menatap serius Rin.

"Memang tidak jelas. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau kau bisa menjadi 'Aelita'." Jelas Len pada Rin.

"Ke-kenapa kau harus yakin? Belum terbukti kalau aku bisa masuk menara kan?" tanyanya lagi. Dan perkataannya menyadarkan kami (kenapa gak dari tadi ya).

"Benar. Kita harus mencoba masuk menara terlebih dahulu. Luka, kau duluan, Kaito setelah Luka, setelah itu aku, lalu Len, dan terakhir Rin. Bagaimana?" pintaku pada mereka. Entah refleks atau bukan, aku menyebut nama Rin terakhir angan-angan bahwa dia-lah yang benar 'Aelita'.

"Setuju."

**Rin's POV**

Ah lagi lagi aku yang kena. Aku tau ini masalah sulit, tapi dibebankan padaku lagi? Baiklah…

Lagipula, kenapa Len mengira bahwa aku 'Aelita'? Apa dia pikir aku yang terlemah diantara mereka? Aku harap ia hanya asal menebak.

"Luka, kau pertama."

Luka menempelkan tangannya pada menara yang aktif itu, namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Luka bukan 'Aelita'.

"Oke. Kaito."

Sama seperti Luka, tak terjadi apapun.

Giliran Miku yang…

"Rin," panggilan dari Miku kepadaku.

"I-iya?"

"Aku tak mau ini berlangsung lama. Bisakah kau duluan?" Pintanya.

"Jika ini tidak berhasil, jangan andalkan aku lagi." Responku dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam. Tanpa melihat wajah teman-teman, aku memegang menara. Dan ternyata…

Aku bisa masuk!

.

.

Ini gila… Aku 'Aelita'? Hanya aku yang bisa masuk menara? Kenapa Len tau betul aku bisa masuk menara? Aku bingung…

Aah jangan buang-buang waktu.

Aku melangkah maju menuju pusat menara; sama seperti yang dilakukan Aelita. Badanku melayang, melambung keatas, dan sampai di atas.

Sebuah interface muncul dihadapanku. Mengingatkanku akan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Kuletakkan telapak tangan kananku. Respon interface berjalan agak lama; mungkin karena pertama kalinya mereka mendeteksi tanganku (mungkin). Dan muncullah sebuah kata:

AELITA

CODE_

_A-apa? Aelita? Apa interface ini sungguhan? Aku ini Rin! Huh! _Kulanjutkan dengan melafal kata 'Lyoko', dan sebuah tulisan muncul.

CODE

LYOKO_

Dalam sekejap interface-interface di sekeliling dalam menara turun satu-per-satu secara urut. Dan sepertinya aku akan keluar dari menara.

**Miku's POV**

Rin bisa masuk menara! Sudah ku- err, maksudku Len sudah memperikirakannya! Hebat Len!

"Hmm, nah, sekarang kita hanya butuh sedikit waktu," gumam Len. Sejujurnya aku berpikir-pikir bagaimana ia sangat yakin tentang Rin adalah Aelita.

.

.

Tak lama, menara menandakan bahwa menara tersebut sudah di nonaktifkan. Rin keluar dari menara, dengan wajah bingung.

"A-aku sudah selesai…" katanya. Ia menatap Len dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya, tapi Len hanya merespon melihatnya balik dengan polos.

"Ah, ternyata Rin memang Aelita. Lalu, selanjutnya apa yang kita lakukan?" dan Kaito pun berkicau. Kami mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau.

Tapi, seperti yang sering di tulis Author, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu. Badan kami sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, menghilang, menghilang, seperti yang kulihat saat Gakupo menghilang…

Se-semua sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal aku. Tersisa kepala… menghilang… dan…

Gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut ungu sepinggang sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang aneh. Ruangan tersebut hanya berisi 3 buah tabung besar berwarna kuning ke-emasan. Tak lama, ketiga tabung bersinar mengeluarkan cahaya, dan terbuka lah ketiga tabung tersebut. Isi nya setiap 1 tabung 1 manusia. Yang pertama gadis berambut ungu lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut twin tails, yang sepertinya kelelahan. Sang gadis berambut ungu pun berkata;

"Selamat datang di Perancis, orang Jepang."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>Li: chapter ini agak maksa dan aneh kan =w=<p>

Miku: tapi kok lumayan panjang ya?

Si gadis berambut ungu: author, di chapter berikutnya aku banyakin tampil dong :U

Li: baiklah, gadis berambut ungu~

Miku: gadis berambut ungu… nah kalau mau lanjut, R&R yah! Biar author makin rajin ngetik lagi! Dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah~


End file.
